I Didn't Do It!
by 414fanatic
Summary: Somebody robs a bank and kills the manager, and Eddy is framed! Will he clear his not so good name, or will he get arrested? R&R!
1. Robbery!

I Didn't Do It!

It was a dark night. It was drizzling, and the bank manager was closing up for the night. He pulled out the key, but stopped when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw the outline of someone.

"Who's there?" the bank manager said.

The person didn't respond. He pulled something out of his pocket, and raised it up.

"What are you doing?" the bank manager asked.

_BAM!_

The bank manager fell down, dead.

The person walked into the bank and came out with four full sacks of money.

He ran down the sidewalks toward the cul-de-sac, and ran into a house.


	2. The PoPo

"Did yall here that bang?" asked Double D.

They were all in Eddy's living room watching TV.

"It was probably just the thunder, sockhead." said Eddy.

"I don't think so Eddy." Double D said doubtfully.

"I smell buttered toast!" said Ed.

"Shut up." said Eddy.

_THUD!_

"What was that?" asked Eddy.

"I'll go check." said Double D.

He went over to the door, opened it, and came back with a sack of money.

"Where did you get those Double D?" asked Ed.

"Yeah where? And guess what? They're awesome! Thank you!" Eddy said grabbing the money.

"Eddy something doesn't seem right." said Double D.

"Are you kidding? They're awesome!" he said.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"I'll get it." said Eddy, still carrying the money.

He opened the door, and a cop was standing there.

"Hello son. What you got there? That looks what we're looking for." he said grabbing Eddy.

"Guy's help me!" he yelled.

"Eddy!" Ed yelled running toward the cop.

"Get away son, I don't want you to get hurt." he said closing the door.

"Wah! I want Eddy back!" cried Ed.

"Let go of me!" said Eddy.

"Quit struggling son! Hey! Ow!" he said, lying down from the sack of money that hit him.

"Ah forget this!" Eddy said dropping the money.

He ran down an alley, jumped over some crates, and climbed a fence.

"Oh god. I'm now wanted for something I didn't do!" Eddy said.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Double D.

"Come on, come on!" Eddy said.

"Hello?" Double D said.

"Double D! It's Eddy. I've been framed! The cops think I'm the robber of whoever robbed the money I dropped."

"What? Where are you?" Double D asked.

"I'm in the O'Leary's yard." Eddy said.

"Ok, I'll be right there." he said hanging up.

"Let's go to the O'Leary's yard Ed." Double D said.

"Oh goody goody!" Ed said.


	3. Ms O'Leary's yard

"Eddy?" Double D called jumping over the fence.

"I'm over here." Eddy whispered.

"Eddy!" Ed said falling over the fence.

"Shut up Ed." Eddy said.

"Hey Eddy, the cop is here."

"Oh God." Eddy said.

"Hello Ms. O'Leary. I'm sheriff John McPherson. Have you seen any strange or suspicious characters around here?" he asked.

"No I'm sorry I haven't. But I did here some strange noises in my back yard." she said.

"Thank you ma'am." he said walking into the backyard.

"Crud he's gonna get me!" Eddy said.

"No he's not. Quick into the bushes." Double D said jumping into the bushes.

"Oh, whatever." said Eddy jumping into the bushes with Ed behind him.

A flashlight flickered on and the cop walked into the backyard.

"Quiet." Eddy whispered.

They waited a few minutes, and the cop left the backyard.

"Ms. O'Leary there doesn't seem to be anything in your backyard."

"Oh that's okay. I bet it was the cats." said Ms. O'Leary.

The cop left and Ms. O'Leary went inside.

"That was close." said Eddy.

"Yeah. Let's go before he comes back." said Double D.

"Hey guys can we get some buttered toast first?" Ed asked.

"Shut up Ed." said Eddy jumping over another fence.

It was still raining, and they were slipping in the mud.

"Hey Eddy do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?" asked Double D.

"Sure. I don't want John to get me in my sleep." he said.

They stopped at Ed's house, and Eddy and Double D went to his house. Little did they no that a mysterious figure was looking at them.


	4. The Rest of the Night

"You got anything to drink sockhead?"

"Yeah, Coke or Sprite?"

"Sprite. I'm gonna tell my mom to bring my stuff over here."

Eddy called his mom and got his stuff. Double D came back with the Sprite.

"My mom's gonna bring my stuff."

"K, let's turn on the TV."

They turned on the TV and it was on the news.

"This just in." the newscaster said.

"Let's see what this is."

"Another robbery has been made, and this time at the county bank!"

"I'll probably get blamed for that, too."

"A security guard was killed in the incident. About 100 thousand dollars was stolen. It is suspected that the same person who stole the money from the city bank stole it from this bank. What is his purpose for the money? No one know's, but I'm talking to officer John McPherson right now."

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it." said Double D.

"K."

Eddy started to flip through channels. Double D came back up with his stuff.

"Look's like you're here for a few nights, based on what's in here Eddy."

"Oh yeah! My parents are going to California for a week."

Then the power went out.

"Double D?"

"Yeah Eddy?"

"Why did the power go out?"

"I don't know. Oh I found a flashlight."

He turned it on and swung it around.

"Okay everything's okay."

An alarm went off next door.

"The neighbor's being robbed!" Double D yelled.

"Let's go."

They ran outside and ran in the open door.

"Alright who's in here?"

A gunshot rang out. A masked figure came down the stairs. He shot at Eddy, who just got out of the way as it hit a lamp.

"Come back here!" Double D said.

He tackled the masked figure. He wasn't expecting this and shot into the air. Nhe pushed Double D off and jumped out a window.

"Let's get him!" Eddy said jumping out the window.

"You know the door was open?"

"Shut up!"

They ran after him. He had a piece of wood in his hand.

"Johnny's the robber?"

"No. That plank doesn't have any markings on it."

The robber jumped into some bushes, jumped a fence, and climbed up a dumpster onto a roof.

"Man he got away." Double D said.

"And now he's trying to frame Johnny."

"Let's get back home."

They got back home, and a little while later, went to sleep.


End file.
